creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archiving Sure, I'll take care of it :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 05:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dreams So I read the dream diary entry, and while it was fascinating (as most dreams are), the only thing going through my head now is... THE RIDDLER IS REAL! What a great quote. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 18:39, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Stuck Although a bit off topic, I want you to know that you indented on Chapter 7 and when you go to paste it to the wiki it'll mess up your formatting. At first I was thinking that you should make her anxious, but now I think you should make her excited. It'd be more tragic, in my opinion, if someone was excited about something only for it to really tear their world apart. If you make her anxious about it then it gives a vibe of foresight on the character and just doesn't make it as sad compared to someone who is happy and excited. Maybe she could be excited about having a bigger bedroom in addition to all of the other stuff you mentioned? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 01:16, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Found Thingy I skimmed over the Pokemon story you suggested. It actually didn't seem that bad, and it was a bit long for my taste. I usually try and Riff shorter stories. And I don't know much about Pokemon. Hell, the reason I Riffed that one Pokemon story was because it was bad and you didn't need a knowledge of Pokemon to understand it wasn't good. I do appreciate the suggestion though. As for your story, I recently took a look at it (sorry for taking so long, but I've been somewhat busy), and I do kind of like it. Rather than having the episode be ultra-violent and bloody, you make it be pretty awesome, giving a good reason for the protagonist to stay and watch. And as for the girl being excited or nervous about the move, I'd say go nervous. She moved across continents, probably leaving behind friends and such. As someone who's moved cross-country, I know that's hard. But going to a different country must be worse. That's what I think, at any rate. Anyway, good job on the story so far. I'm curious to see what happens next. And thanks for the Riffquest. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:36, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Results I fully expected nervous/anxious to win after you told me you were taking votes and the reason for that is it is common for people to feel nervous/anxious before something bad happens in scary stories, it has almost become a pillar. I mean, it could go either way, but since it's a scary story I'm betting it will go in favor of anxious by a lot XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 04:05, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'd move on in a day or so. If you like one better than the other, you should just follow your gut and take the feedback into account. Do whatever interests you the most and what you'll find the most fun, you're the one creating the story after all :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 05:54, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: I finished it. While I'm not a sucker for "Lost Episodes" pastas, this one, while having a monotonous tone, was rather okay. I'd say the girl is nervous. UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 19:16, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yes, I'm waiting for it! :D UNWASHED PURITY > HIGHLIGHTS OF THE SEASON 04:31, July 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sure, go ahead and pass me the link! I'll gladly check it. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:50, July 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Excellent! I'll give you my opinion tomorrow, I'd say. Thank you for the story to read! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:54, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Review Hey, sorry for not being able to pass you my review sooner. The reasons were a chain of misfortune I'd rather not to talk about, so let me go straight to the point, alright? So, first than all it was shorter than I expected, heh. You mentioned several chapters but overall I thought it'd be mmuch, much longer than this. Not that it's a bad thing, though, just a little misconception. I liked your idea regarding a new anthology from R.L. Stine, brings me nostalgia, heh. You overall have a good grasp of atmosphere. Little details such as the main character's discomfort helps to form a vivid image of what's going on, so props on you for that. I think you went a bit overblown about the description of the TV the main character was watching. You could have summarized all that in less words while remarking the quality of the image was crisp. You could try to shorten that. The start of the episode was actually interesting and engaging. You have a good base there. I'm not sure the main character would see enough detail to know about crescent horns on headgear. Doesn't strike me as very logical there. Well I can't really say much, to be honest. The story seems to just be starting for now, as the episode hasn't even gotten far, but at least you have an interesting start. This should be able to hook the reader so well done on that regard. Unfortunately I can't say it has something distinguishing it from other stories in this genre, but I suppose the highlights and all will come later. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:02, July 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: ...heh... That was quite an specific and accurate image search. I even have a soft spot for rabbits. Thank you for that. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 03:55, August 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: To be honest I can't say I have suggestions to help you. I mean, it's your story. It'd be like meddling with your creativity. I think I'd rather to stay aside and see what you come up with. Take it easy, there's really no hurry. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 14:33, August 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hahaha, between the thousand things I have to do everyday I haven't watched TV for a good while. I didn't even know RL Stine had a new anthology! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:05, August 1, 2015 (UTC)